


A mall of love

by Icedvalkyria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: AU, Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, Drug Use, Drugs, Humor, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Tatto artist Levi, Top Eren Yeager, ereri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedvalkyria/pseuds/Icedvalkyria
Summary: Eren Jaeger quizá no era el muchacho más maduro de su edad, pero no jugaría con bromas como esa, jugar a "Cupido" no era para nada gracioso, menos si es para juntarte con una persona del mismo Centro Comercial donde trabajas y que tiene pinta de ser un matón en libertad condicional.[ErenxLevi][Modern!AU][Drabbles]





	1. TGIF

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Créanme que si fuesen míos haría que Eren y Levi tuviesen varios hijos, casi un ejército de puros nenes. La imagen seleccionada no es de mi autoría, sino de Lena, pueden encontrarla en Twitter como inunekosukii
> 
> Pareja: Eren x Levi. También puede contener algunos roces de otras parejas, eso luego se verá mientras que lo vaya escribiendo, no obstante la pareja principal es la ya mencionada.
> 
> Dedicado a: la patata de los pandicornios (?), porque también es parte del club de "Por un mundo lleno de Levi's ukes sin dejar de ser machos". Hecho con cariño uvu
> 
> Advertencias: Relaciones homosexuales, lenguaje vulgar, posiblemente en algún futuro habrá contenido sexual (también conocido como lemon), idk. Por ahora esas son las advertencias que hay que tomar en cuenta.

**** **Capítulo uno: TGIF**

Jaeger sentía que se moría, no sabe bien si de vergüenza o si de rabia, una mezcla extraña de ambas sensaciones quizá, lo cual estaba lejos de ser agradable para cualquier persona en esas circunstancias.

Maldición, estaba inmóvil, sintiéndose como un verdadero idiota en esos momentos. Tenía los cachetes rojos, sólo que habían sido pintados con el color de la ira. Había un impulso golpeteando dentro de su ser para tomar a golpes al imbécil de Jean por haberle hecho pasar por eso. ¡No! Más bien, en lo que debería de estar pensando es en la manera de explicarse de manera fluida y entendible la situación sin ser molido a golpes por la otra víctima de esa misma burla.

¿Qué había sucedido? Pues la reunión de los viernes. La llegada del fin de semana era de las más esperadas y dignamente celebrada en el Bar-Café del Shingashina Mall. Una ceremonia llevada a cabo por varios trabajadores de ese mismo Mall que por cuestiones del destino habían logrado cultivar la amistad entre ellos a través de sus vivencias; vendedores de las tiendas en su mayoría, también había de los que trabajaban en locales de comida rápida, era sorprendente como podía nacer la amistad sin tener que trabajar precisamente juntos en aquellos empleos de medio tiempo, ni siquiera coincidían en los lugares de estudio, nada más era simpatizar con personas que atendían en los otros locales adyacentes.

Y allí se hallaba él; Eren Jaeger, el que dedicaba sus tardes a trabajar en la pequeña dulcería alemana de sus padres luego de las clases en la universidad, sentado en una mesa, abochornado porque un idiota con tal de fastidiarlo ─o meterlo en aprietos─ le envió una cerveza al muchacho de un local cercano a la dulcería diciendo que era de parte de él como un "quiero conocerte". ¡Joder! Encima el hombre no se ve tan amigable, no, el tipo de los tatuajes tenía siempre esa cara de mierda como si odiara el hecho de que fuese un ser viviente en este mundo. No era el tipo de persona con la que deberías meterte.

Se notaba a leguas aquello...

─ Me lo agradecerás luego de que seas el próximo socio del salón de tatuajes, Eren ─ Rió el de cabellos claros aun riéndose de su propia broma.

─ En verdad eres un maldito...

Una de dos, o después si lograba sobrevivir a esto, o iba a matar a golpes a Jean, pues su alma estará acosándolo tan pronto se separe de su tumba.

.


	2. El chico rudo de los tatuajes

**Capítulo dos: El chico rudo de los tatuajes**

Eren a raíz del incidente de la noche anterior tomó la decisión de entrar por la puerta del ala este, en lugar de la más cercana al local de sus padres; el ala sur. Tardaría más en llegar, eso era muy cierto, pero no quería ni por equivocación acercarse al salón de los tatuajes.

No, no era ninguna muestra de cobardía, claro que no. Sólo que Eren Jaeger se trata de un hombre práctico, no necesitaba buscarse un problema con alguien que ni siquiera conocía más que de la vista, por lo tanto era preferible ahorrarse un embrollo.

Vamos que no es tan mala idea alternar la entrada. ¿Quién iba a querer meterse con alguien de ese tamaño? ¡Recordaba bien en esas pocas veces que miraba curiosamente las vitrinas de ese local! Se veía como un hombre de alto porte, muy concentrado en algo junto al mostrador, y con la misma cara de "al que me interrumpa lo mato", casi siempre se oía desde que escuchaba metal alternativo, era por ello que la primera vez que pasó por allí le llamó la atención del local, por el contraste con la música del centro comercial.

En fin, mejor no encontrárselo hasta pensar bien en cómo empezar a explicar el fastidioso comportamiento de Jean y sus ganas de molestar a un extraño.

Llegó a la dulcería familiar, se giró un poco vigilando el local de los tatuajes; todo bien, no se veían indicios de que alguien saliera de allí.

Continuó a lo suyo abriendo la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla.

Saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla, hasta compró una revista para tener una excusa creíble sobre su impuntualidad, era larga historia para tener que explicarles a sus progenitores.

En la próxima hora estuvo concentrándose en su trabajo, atendiendo a los pedidos de los clientes y buscando cada uno de estos para empaquetárselos o servirlos con elegancia. Era un día sábado, por lo que estaban más llenos que los otros días de la semana, ni siquiera le daba mucho tiempo de fijarse bien en cada persona que le llegara.

─ Llevaré un Struddel de manzana, para llevar ─ Dijo el cliente que atendía en ese momento.

─ ¿Es todo? ─ Eren miraba las teclas de la caja registradora.

─ Sí, es todo.

Anotó, recibió el pago por tarjeta, facturó y sirvió en una caja antes de entregárselo al cliente.

Fue entonces, cuando notó que el hombre había dejado algo en el mostrador, había estado a punto de avisarle, pero se congeló al notar qué era lo que había dejado. Se trataba de una nota:

_"Hola, desde hace un tiempo te observaba y quería conocerte. Te mando esta y espero que la próxima cerveza sea donde ambos nos sentemos a conversar un rato._

_-Eren Jaeger, el chico de la dulcería del frente"_

El maldito Jean no pudo escoger frase más gay que aquella.

Eren arrugó la nota, apretando los dientes y viendo al tipo rudo de los tatuajes alejarse. Y ahora que lo notaba, por un momento pensó que era más alto.


	3. Un nombre

**Capítulo tres: Un nombre**

Había llegado la hora de su _break_ ese mismo sábado. Se devoró el almuerzo con algo de ansiedad, no estaba seguro a qué se debía la devolución de la nota, era imposible deducir eso: ¿era una amenaza? ¿una advertencia? ¿una aceptación? De conocerlo, quizá lograría adivinar.

Realmente no sabía nada de ese sujeto. Su único conocimiento era que todos los días estaba allí detrás del mostrador con cara de amargado, muchas veces se preguntó como iba su negocio, ¿le irá mal? ¿es aquella la razón de tanta amargura? Tampoco es que la solución de eso sea andar allí tan mal encarado. Jaeger empezó a preguntarse por cuántos clientes le habrán huido a ese tipo.

Ese tipo... ¿Cuál era su nombre? No recordaba bien, sabe que lo escribió porque tuvo que facturar, incluso miró su identificación, pero había visto muchísimas ese mismo día, y tampoco es como si se fijara en cada una. ¿Debería revisar?

Jaeger de manera precavida se acercó a la caja, aprovechando que en ese momento no había nadie en fila empezó a revisar los registros de clientes. Como se lo imaginó, su tarea no estaba dando éxito, no era algo que le ayudara, ¿Cómo saber cuál de todos esos nombres era? Habían varios nombres masculinos, ¿y? ¿eso qué le decía?

Estaba... Noah, no tiene cara de llamarse así.

¿Quizás este Sr. Damien? Tenía más cara de Damien que de Noah.

─ ¿Qué tanto haces? El joven espera por ti, Eren.

─ ¡¿Eh?!

Jaeger nervioso levantó el rostro de la pantalla, notando que sí, efectivamente había un joven de cabello castaño y ojos café esperando por ser atendido. Con algo de vergüenza se disculpó y se apartó para que su madre lo atendiera. Hecho esto buscó distraerse ─y disimular─ con su celular fingiendo atención a sus redes sociales.

─ ¿Qué buscabas, Eren? ─ Cuestionó su madre tan pronto se desocupó, mirando a su hijo con sus ojos ambar llenos de curiosidad.

─ Nada en especial ─ Eren se limitó a seguir con su mirada verdosa en la pantalla de su celular. No obstante, un dolor agudo en su oreja le hizo apartar la vista de allí y clavarla en su madre que le jaloneaba la oreja ─ ¡Mamá!

─ No te olvides de que sé cuándo me estás mintiendo, tus orejas están rojas ─ Le soltó ─ Bien, sé que estás en tu hora de break, pero como te he dicho varias veces, en lo que vuelves a la caja o mostrador es para seguir trabajando. Te tienes que concentrar.

─ Sí, sí. Lo siento, mamá ─ Dijo luego de oír aquél sermón, la verdad no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba ─ Saldré un momento, ¿sí? Ya vuelvo ─ Dijo sin esperar respuesta de su progenitora.

El castaño rodeó el mostrador y caminó saliendo del local.

Se armó de valor, tenía que dejar las cosas en claro para evitar cualquier clase de problema. Echó a andar más decidido, entró directamente al salón de tatuajes, totalmente impávido se acercó al mostrador viendo al tipo de los tatuajes ─como casi siempre─ con la mirada fija en un libro.

Al estar cerca, notó que el hombre bajó un poco el volumen de la música y cerró el libro para mirarle. Era de cabello negro y piel muy blanca, eso ya lo sabía, ahora Eren se fijó en que tenía los color gris y gélidos como la Antártida.

─ ¿Necesitas algo? ─ Le preguntó el azabache.

─ Umm, tu nombre.


	4. No regrets

**Capítulo cuatro: No regrets**

─ ¿Mi nombre? ¿No lo viste?

─ ¿Eh? ─ Eren le miró curioso esta vez, procesando bien la situación y cómo debería explicarse mejor ─. Bueno, siendo franco no me fijo en las identificaciones que reviso cuando alguien paga. Sobre todo si es sábado, recibimos demasiados clientes como para fijarme.

─ No. Me refiero a que mi nombre está en la puerta, es la cuenta de Instagram donde coloco mis trabajos.

Eren entonces se volvió levemente hacia la puerta incolora donde reposaban varias letras desde el exterior en vinilo y se dio cuenta que en efecto, había un nombre de usuario junto a lo que parecía horario de trabajo anunciando la apertura y hasta qué hora era su jornada.

─ Es lo que buscas, ¿no? ─ El castaño nuevamente miró al hombre detrás del mostrador ─. Si piensas hacerte un tatuaje, lo primero que debes hacer es mirar a detalle varios trabajos de ese artista y compararlos con otros artistas de tatuajes. Escoger entonces uno por ti mismo, así no te lamentarás después. Nadie suele saber el resultado de la elección que hace.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, aquello sonaba un tanto... profundo.

Aunque bien, no era a eso a lo que había venido.

─ Sí, sí, claro. Me fijaré luego, pero realmente no es a eso a lo que veía ─ Eren entonces se acercó un poco más para hablarle de frente y seguro ─. Soy Eren, Eren Jaeger.

─ Sí, eso veo ─ Dijo señalando el pin distintivo de la chaqueta de Eren ─. Levi Ackerman ─ Terminó presentándose de todos modos, de una forma simple y con su rostro aún apático y mirando a Eren fijamente.

─ Bien, mucho gusto. Amm, sé que viste la nota de ayer... y quería disculparme.

─ ¿Por qué?

¿Cómo? ¿No estaba enojado? Vaya, pensó que le partería la cara en su primer descuido, pero sólo estaba con esa misma cara de amargado, extrañamente inalterable, pues más allá de ese ceño ligeramente fruncido, al quitar eso no había señales de alguna emoción que denotara enojo, mucho menos simpatía. Levi se trataba de un hombre peculiar e imposible de leer desde su punto de vista.

─ Pues, pensé que eso te causaría problemas conmigo, ya que realmente yo no fui quién envió la cerveza y la nota, sólo era una broma de parte de un amigo ─ Decidió corregirse ─, bueno; disque amigo. El punto es que me quería causar problemas, es todo. No es como si de verdad esté pidiendo salir o algo.

Levi se mantuvo sin decir ni una palabra durante unos largos segundos, Eren se sintió un poco nervioso ante eso, pero sólo le observó también quieto como estaba.

─ Bueno, lo supuse. No tienes de qué preocuparte, no estoy enojado ─ Fue su última contestación antes de volver a clavar los ojos de hielo en el libro en sus manos.

─ ¿En serio? Pues es un alivio ─ Jaeger suspiró calmado ─. Me alegra de que todo esté bien ─ Y que nadie le haya golpeado ─. En fin, miraré tus trabajos a ver si me decido.

─ Bien ─ Contestó el azabache, seco como siempre.

Con un ademán el muchacho de ojos esmeralda se despidió de Levi, satisfecho con quitarse aquél peso de los hombros que lo había tenido un poco agitado desde hacía buen rato. Ya estando fuera del local se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba en la puerta.

"Ig: No-Name"

No había nombre en ninguna parte, sólo ese pseudónimo en medio de la puerta y seguido por el horario de atención. ¿El nombre de Levi era valioso para él entonces? Comúnmente un artista coloca su nombre para ser afamado con el tiempo, se le hacía raro el nombre de usuario.

Esto sólo afirmaba que Levi Ackerman ciertamente era un hombre singular y hasta cierto punto interesante.


	5. @No-name

**Capítulo cinco: @no-name**

No fue sino hasta el domingo en la noche cuando Eren terminó dentro del Instagram de Levi.

El sábado al terminar de trabajar no recordó el nombre de usuario, se sintió estúpido por no haberlo apuntado y pese a lo sencillo que era ese nombre de usuario no logró recordarlo. Así pasaba a veces, hay cosas que son tan simples que no se le presta la suficiente atención y acaban ignorándose inconscientemente. Llegó a intentar un par de veces de recordar el nombre de usuario escribiendo en el buscador de distintas formas, sin ningún éxito, al cabo de unos minutos se rindió y se dispuso a dormir.

Incluso al día siguiente al pasar por el local llegó a saludar desde lejos y de manera amigable a Ackerman quien estaba abriendo su local para iniciar la jornada, éste último sólo le respondió el saludo con un leve ademán sin dejar el rostro de la inexpresión. Tampoco se volvió a fijar en ese momento, había llegado directamente a trabajar, terminó a la hora de siempre y se marchó con sus padres de camino de regreso a casa.

No obstante, en su momento de _break_ de un par de horas de estudio abrió la aplicación de Instagram y empezó a bajar por el dashboard de éste, miró un par de publicaciones de unos amigos de la universidad, uno que otro de tiendas virtuales que seguía hasta que llegó a una publicación de @themagnolisa, una chica a la que había empezado a seguir desde hacía un tiempo. Era muy bonita, de cabello rojo y unos preciosos ojos esmeralda. Recordaba bien que lo que llamó su atención fue eso, él mismo sabía que tenía un color de ojos bastante inusual, y encontrar a alguien con la misma característica en particular le hizo entrar al perfil y mirar un poco. Le terminó agradando su _feed _y no pudo evitar seguirla.

Además que era bastante linda.

Le dio _like_ a la publicación de la muchacha; enseñaba a la chica recostada en un verdoso césped,

tomando con una de sus manos unas cuantas rosas rojas que hacían juego con las hebras rojizas de su cabello y contraste con el blanco de su piel. En su mano libre estaba, delicadamente trazado, un tatuaje con una rosa roja, muy bien diseñada y decorada. Al momento de tocar la pantalla para continuar bajando notó una etiqueta en la rosa.

@no-name

¡No-Name! ¡Ese era el nombre de usuario! ¡Era soberana tontería y se le había olvidado!

Entró al perfil de Levi y notó que tenía buena cantidad de seguidores, revisó varios de sus trabajos, tenía un estilo muy bueno; pulcro, estilizado, mostrando la simetría de manera elegante. Se fue ahora hasta su historia de instagram; lo pro que se escuchó fue el chirrido vibrante de la máquina de tatuajes, la siguiente historia era una donde justamente estaba TheMagnolisa grabándose con el celular mostrando una sonrisita forzada donde era obvio que estaba sintiendo el dolor.

"Esto es masoquismo en su máximo esplendor" estaba escrito en la pantalla y luego enfocó a Levi que se veía concentrado en decorar la piel pálida de la chica.

Eren en ese mismo instante le dio a la parte de responder la historia y empezó a escribirle al privado:

No-Name

_Respondiste a su historia_ .

.

.

.

.

No puedo creerlo, ¿Conociste a TheMagnolisa?  
¿Cómo es que no la vi hoy?

Eren salió del DM y se dirigió nuevamente al perfil de Levi para empezar a seguirle. Se mantuvo observando los distintos trabajos expuestos en su feed, pues incluso aquello estaba organizado, demasiado organizado por coordinación de blanco y negro y algunas tonalidades, casi degradando la matiz de un tono repleto de calidez a otro frío y así sucesivamente; un verdadero deleite a la vista, no dudaba en que se haya ganado seguidores sólo por eso.

No logró encontrar algún tatuaje que le desagradara, desde el más sencillo hasta el más complejo contaba con un estilo único, lo más seguro es que alguna persona que tuviese un tiempo siguiéndole podría reconocer al autor sólo con ver en la calle la piel de alguien tintada por las manos y herramientas de Levi. Los que más le gustaron al castaño fueron los tatuajes realizados con tintas pasteles, esos colores que había ocupado el azabache le daban un efecto vibrante a la vista gracias al contraste con el color base.

En pocas palabras, debía ser bastante bueno en lo que hacía.

Se hizo hacia atrás quedando así en la mensajería instantánea nuevamente, y notó que estaba el pequeño símbolo de "visto" en la conversación. Bueno, supuso que era un hombre ocupado, no le dio importancia.

Es eso o sólo es un antipático.

Presionó el botón central para volver a su pantalla de inicio y bloquear su celular. Bufó dejando el teléfono en su escritorio, la verdad le gustaría conocer a TheMagnolisa personalmente, ella sí se veía muy simpática. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan simpática como ella logra romper el hielo hasta el punto de tomar el celular y agregar una historia al perfil de un hombre tan serio ─y amargado─ como Levi? Bueno, debe de tener sus encantos.

Si él y Levi fuesen amigos, ¿le llegaría a presentar a TheMagnolisa personalmente?

.

EXTRA:

─ Vaya, ¿una cerveza fría? Pensé que no te gustaban...

─ Sabes muy bien cómo detesto esa mierda ─ Contestó Levi colocando las tintas meticulosamente en un orden que siempre le daba.

─ ¿Por qué tienes una aquí?

─ Puedes beberla si así quieres, fue un obsequio ─ Fue lo que el azabache contestó con desinterés.

─ ¿Es todo lo que dirás? ─ Rió el muchacho de cabellos cenizas mirándole de forma pícara ─ ¿Ni siquiera de parte de quién fue?

Levi miró de nuevo la nota, que había guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de responder.

─ Fue el chico de los pastelillos. 


	6. Belleza

**Capítulo seis: Belleza**

El concepto de la belleza era bastante subjetivo; podía relacionarse con un cuadro de pintura, el sonido de una guitarra, una mujer de curvas pronunciadas o quizás una piel tintada artificialmente.

Oía el sonido de la pistola de tinta, dejando gotitas coloridas en cada agujazo dentro y fuera de la piel que iba formando el esbozo de una figura a su puño y letra. Le parecía hermoso, esto entraba a uno de sus conceptos belleza, el suave sonido de la máquina, el cuál distaba del tormentoso ruido de los quejidos del muchacho que estaba bajo sus manos, eso sí que era jodidamente molesto y ya le empezaba a romper las bolas además de hacerle perder parte de la concentración.

Gruñó, primerizos. Soltó el pedal haciendo detener al aparato y alejó la pistola para limpiar los residuos en el cuero de su cliente con un pañuelo de textura suave.

─ Creo que te había dicho que podías morder una toalla ─ Declaró mientras que cambiaba el cartucho para utilizar un color distinto.

─ Sí, l-lo siento... ─ El joven colocó la tela de la toalla entre sus dientes y asintió como indicativo de que estaba preparado.

Levi se acomodó, sostuvo el antebrazo del muchacho, ubicó el aparato y encendió. Los gritos del chico parecían sobrepasar la toalla, era jodidamente increíble. Al final terminó finalizando apenas el contorno de la figura que había realizado, lo sabía, sabía muy bien que no iba a aguantar hacerse un tatuaje full-color en una sola sesión, y eso que era uno pequeño en el antebrazo, ni qué decir si hubiese escogido uno grande en la espalda.

Volvió a apagar la máquina y miró al muchacho que tenía ya un par de lágrimas en sus ojos café.

─ Podemos rodar esto a otra sesión, tampoco veo necesario a que estés aguantando todo el proceso, no veo que tengas buena tolerancia al dolor ─ Fue sincero, no iba a seguir aguantando, ni el muchacho soportaría el dolor ni él mismo iba a seguir escuchando más de sus gritos agudos.

Dejó la pistola de la máquina en su respectivo soporte antes de volver a retirar los residuos de tinta de la zona que estaba marcando, hecho aquello buscó un film plástico y envolvió la zona, finalmente se quitó los guantes de látex y los arrojó al cesto de la basura.

Se levantó para luego ir al escritorio mientras que su cliente le seguía. Le indicó que se quitara el plástico pasadas las 4 horas y que enseguida se aseara, le explicó bien los parámetros que debía de seguir para el cuidado, higiene e hidratación de la piel. Fijaron otra cita para la próxima sesión, ya que ni siquiera había podido sombrear bien y el diseño lo ameritaba. Y listo, ya despachaba al último cliente del día.

Pese al hecho de que en ocasiones se topaba con clientes escandalosos como aquél muchacho de dieciocho años, Levi Ackerman disfrutaba de lo que hacía.

No muchos veían el tatuar como algo positivo, vivían en una sociedad repleta de prejuicios, pero aun así lo veía como un arte que debía ser respetado y que no había nada de malo en admirarlo, diga lo que diga la gente. Tampoco es que se dedicara escuchar cualquier mierda que la gente le dijera, pero a veces es fastidioso oír ciertos comentarios despectivos como si la criminalidad, la rebeldía o el desacato tuvieran relación con el querer teñirse la piel. Que no jodan con esas tonterías.

El hombre de cabellos negros y ojos grises estaba ahora concentrándose en esterilizar de nuevo sus herramientas. Era un paso muy importante, y no debía ser saltado bajo ningún concepto, no sólo por qué tan asqueroso sea coger células de alguien y meterlas en la piel de alguien más, también era algo peligroso si no se limpiaban bien los instrumentos. Y estaba ensimismado en su oficio cuando escuchó la campanilla de la puerta.

─ Ya está cerrado ─ Expresó sin voltear a ver a quien entraba a su local ─ Mañana puede venir dentro de las horas indicadas en el horario de la puerta.

─ No, no vengo por un tatuaje ─ Levi al final levantó el rostro, notando que era la camarera de un bar que estaba en el mismo centro comercial ─ Es por algo que alguien le envió ─ Colocó en el mostrador una botella de cerveza fría y dejó una tarjetita junto a esta ─ Una entrega especial ─ La chica guiñó el ojo antes de irse.

El azabache algo confundido se acercó secándose las manos. ¿Una cerveza? Ni siquiera le gustaban las cervezas. Miró la tarjetita donde había una nota.

_"Hola, desde hace un tiempo te observaba y quería conocerte. Te mando esta y espero que la próxima cerveza sea donde ambos nos sentemos a conversar un rato.  
___  
-Eren Jaeger, el chico de la dulcería del frente"


	7. Estereotipos

**Capítulo siete: Estereotipos**

Una de las cosas que más detestaba eran los estereotipos colocados por la sociedad. En una época donde debería haber más aceptación, donde se supone que no tendría que discriminarse a nadie bajo ningún concepto o circunstancia; pese a ello, los estereotipos aún existían. Y sí, la discriminación estaba penada por la ley, no obstante eso no evitaba en que muchos se formaran ideas equivocadas a la primera que ven a alguien.

Un ejemplo sencillo; Levi era un hombre homosexual, no de clóset sino abiertamente gay. Y no, no quería decir que tenía la palabra "homosexual" tatuada en la frente ni nada parecido, pero no es como si ocultara aquel hecho en el caso de que alguien se lo preguntara. Entonces, recordaba a la perfección a esa chica a la que tuvo que rechazar brindándole esa información y, cómo no, la reacción de esta:

─ Es broma, ¿verdad? ─la chica rió con la simpatía impresa en su sonrisa.

─ No, ¿Por qué bromearía con eso? ─cuestionó ahora Levi con su rostro serio, ni una pizca de broma había en él.

─ Sólo es una manera de rechazarme, ¿eh? ─suspiró─. Vamos que ni siquiera luces como uno...

─ ¿Y cómo "lucen"...?

─ ¿Eh? Ya sabes cómo son los gays... Ropa súper apretada, colocan la voz más aguda y mueven el culo cada vez que caminan por ahí.

¿Qué carajos fue eso? No, en definitiva él no era así, pero eso no significa que tuviera una atracción hacia las mujeres. No había ni una puta relación entre su manera de vestir y comportarse con el hecho de que le gustaran los penes.

Y bien, está muy claro que como esa chica abundan muchísimas personas prejuiciosas, de las cuales, sin tener que ir tan lejos, también consideraban a alguien con tatuajes un criminal, alguien peligroso o sino un narcotraficante. He allí otro caso donde no hay ni una pizca de relación entre apariencia y personalidad.

Por lo tanto, no es como si se esperara una nota de invitación como esa, mucho menos de un muchacho que pareciera ser mimado por su madre. No lo podía asegurar, quizá tuvo la fortuna de tener padres sin una mente tan cerrada. ¿Exageraciones? La verdad no, pues ya había tenido que lidiar una vez con el padre de una chica que ─pese a que era mayor de edad─ le llegó con el reclamo de haberle tatuado el hombro, por lo tanto, no era una exageración pensar así.

─ Entonces, ¿no vas a ir a contestarle? ─incitó Farlan mirándolo fijamente.

─ Quizá estaba ebrio.

─ Eso ni te convence a ti mismo ─rió.

─ Es mi maldito problema si le contesto o no ─replicó Levi─. En fin, ya tengo que cerrar ─ dicho esto se ocupó de cerrar el gabinete donde almacenaba los materiales.

Al final de todo Farlan se bebió la cerveza, con una sonrisa sutil al notar cómo su amigo guardaba el papelito en su billetera antes de ubicar las llaves y abrir la puerta del local. Las luces se apagaron y ambos caminaron hasta el estacionamiento sin hablar más del tema.

Al día siguiente Levi fue al trabajo tan puntual como siempre, pero en un momento en la media mañana en la que no estaba con citas que atender se ocupó de salir del local para llegar al de al frente. La vitrina era amplia, transparente, dejando ver el diseño de decoración muy colonial, había un anuncio grande en la parte de arriba al igual que el que estaba indicado en las ventanas «Süßigkeiten Jägerbuns»

Entró, esperó su turno y fue atendido por el muchacho de cabello castaño. Se ocupó de hacer su pedido, al momento de pagar dejó el papelito en el mostrador.

Esa fue su respuesta silenciosa, pues aquel muchacho tampoco estaba para nada mal después de todo.


	8. Engañado por un idiota

**Capítulo ocho: Engañado por un idiota**

Listo. Ya lo hizo, entregó la maldita notita, podía callarle la boca a Farlan quién había estado toda la puta noche fastidiándole con frases como "Por amargado y antipático estás solo", "El chico no te va a morder". No, no es como que buscara pareja, el hecho de estar soltero no le desesperaba o le quitaba el sueño., pero en fin, ya le hizo saber por lo menos que sí, ya vio su nota y la leyó.

Al momento en el que Levi llegó a su local, destapó el struddel de manzana que acababa de pedir. En su local en esa misma hora escaseaban los clientes, así que, por qué no, aprovechar de merendar algo.

Y así se matan a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Levi cogió el tenedor que el chico de Süßigkeiten Jägerbuns y se dispuso a pinchar el primer bocado de ese postre cubierto de la azúcar _glass _espolvoreada por encima, aventurándose en el dulcísimo sabor de la manzana lo probó dejando que el hojaldre se empezara a deshacer en su paladar, dejándole una sensación agradable en la boca. Estaba riquísimo, nunca antes se le pasó por la cabeza acercarse a ese local pese a lo cerca que estaba, lo cual le hizo sentir cierto remordiendo por no haberlo hecho antes, vaya que valía la pena.

Pensándolo bien, debería acudir allá más seguido.

Ackerman entonces observó desde su vitrina con sus ojos grises como el hierro al castaño que todavía atendía la caja, pensando en que quizás ya habían dos razones para frecuentar la pastelería de al frente.

Cuando se terminó el bocadillo tiró los desperdicios. Llegó un cliente al cuál atendió, había acudido a él para hacerse un pequeño tatuaje en la nuca. No le tomó demasiado tiempo porque el pedido era una silueta sencilla, de poco tamaño y en escalas de negro; nada de color. Terminado su trabajo tomó fotografía para su portafolio, le cobró al señor y se sentó nuevamente en su asiento en el mostrador que contaba con un pequeño escritorio a su derecha. Levi volviendo a la inactividad sacó de su gaveta un ejemplar del primer tomo de "Una canción de hielo y fuego", un grueso libro que había comenzado unos días, no pensó que estaba tan bueno, Hanji se lo había recomendado y ahora sintió una leve sensación de pena por no haber comprado la saga completa que estaba en oferta, no tenía idea de que le fuese a agradar.

Dejando de lado aquellos pensamientos, abrió la página que había marcado antes y reanudó su lectura. Así estuvo hasta el momento en el que la campanilla de la puerta tintineó alertándole que un nuevo cliente había llegado. En seguida notó que era un muchacho de piel canela, cabello castaño y unos grandes y brillantes ojos esmeraldas. Se trataba del chico de la nota y la cerveza, y no es que hablaba de un brillo literal en los ojos cual alienígena, no, sino que parecían brillar de pura vida, aunque veía nerviosismo en ese castaño.

Bajó el libro, llevó la mano al reproductor de música para descender un poco el volumen.

─ ¿Puedo ayudarte? ─preguntó el de cabellos azabaches, expectante a una respuesta concreta.

─ Umm, tu nombre.

Bien, esa respuesta es todo menos concreta.

─ ¿Mi nombre? ¿No lo viste?

─ ¿Eh? Bueno, siendo franco no me fijo en las identificaciones que reviso cuando alguien paga. Sobre todo si es sábado, recibimos demasiados clientes como para fijarme.

¿Qué dice? ¿Identificación? Oh, habla de cuando la entregó para pagar.

─ No. Me refiero a que mi nombre está en la puerta, es la cuenta de Instagram donde coloco mis trabajos ─le explicó con normalidad señalando la puerta de vidrio tras del joven. Por lo mientras el castaño se giró un poco para fijarse en el lugar indicado ─ Es lo que buscas, ¿no? ─ El castaño nuevamente le miró directamente con sus ojos verdes ─. Si piensas hacerte un tatuaje, lo primero que debes hacer es mirar a detalle varios trabajos de ese artista y compararlos con otros artistas de tatuajes. Escoger entonces uno por ti mismo, así no te lamentarás después. Nadie suele saber el resultado de la elección que hace.

Pura mierda, sabía bien que no venía por un tatuaje sino por lo de la nota. No obstante, tampoco se iba a colocar con carita de ilusión para que dijera algo sólo porque era un chico guapo, él no era precisamente fácil, y no es que le gustara ser directo tampoco, por eso es que actuaba con la mayor naturalidad posible, como si el asunto de la cerveza y la nota no tuviera existencia.

─ Sí, sí, claro. Me fijaré luego, pero realmente no es a eso a lo que veía ─declaró el ojiverde, quién se acercó un poco más─. Soy Eren, Eren Jaeger.

Jaeger, ¿eh? Entonces no era un simple empleado, no creía que fuese pura coincidencia el hecho de tener apellido en concordancia con el nombre del local. El nombre sí lo llegó a leer antes.

─ Sí, eso veo ─dijo señalando el pin distintivo de la chaqueta de Eren─. Levi Ackerman ─ahora él se presentó.

─ Bien, mucho gusto. Amm, sé que viste la nota de ayer... y quería disculparme.

¿Disculparse?

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Pues, pensé que eso te causaría problemas conmigo, ya que realmente yo no fui quién envió la cerveza y la nota ─ ¿eh?─, sólo era una broma de parte de un amigo, bueno; disque amigo. El punto es que me quería causar problemas, es todo. No es como si de verdad esté pidiendo salir o algo.

Entonces no fue por ebriedad, sino una broma. Omitió un bufido por aquello. Joder, en verdad casi había caído.


	9. @Jaegertastic

**Capítulo nueve: @Jaegertastic**

El vibrante sonido de la máquina estaba allí siendo acompañado por una canción de música pop, género al que aún no se acostumbra, ¿la razón? Isabel estaba allí, sólo ella tenía permitido tocar su equipo de música ─además de él, por supuesto─. Farlan le decía que la mimaba demasiado, pero, ¿de qué mierda habla? Es su estéreo y punto, él decide quién coloca o no la música.

Bien, quizá sí la mimaba un poco, pero ni modo, había desarrollado un cariño especial hacia ella desde hace años. La conocía desde que era una mocosa de 14 años, él rozaba los 18 en aquél entonces. No, no era del tipo de cariño amoroso, no la veía como pareja ni jamás la vería así, pues, como ya se había mencionado; él era un hombre de machos, no le iban las mujeres. Y quizá ni siquiera siendo heterosexual, pues la veía como a una hermana pequeña, punto.

─ ¿Listo? ─preguntó la muchacha con voz medio rasposa.

─ No.

─ ¿Y... falta mucho? ─en verdad le estaba doliendo, lo sabía por el pequeño altibajo que hubo en su voz.

─ Te dije que no ibas a soportar todo hoy mismo ─le regañó Levi en un gruñido─. ¿Lo dejamos acá? ─cuestionó él mirando a Isabel.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Ya dije que hoy lo acabaremos ─dijo en un tono vocal forzado, torciendo una sonrisa.

Levi arrugó las cejas, cerró los ojos por unos segundos notando que esa chica no tenía caso. Suspiró.

─ Bien, como tú digas ─comentó reanudando la actividad.

Sí, quizá sí mimó demasiado a la malcriada esa.

Cuando terminó con unas de las tintas apartó la pistola, limpió la zona con el pañito que tenía a la mano.

─ ¡¿Ahora sí?! ─cuestionó Isabel elevando el tronco con la intención de mirarse, sus ojos centellaban de alivio y emoción.

─ No, quédate quieta ─le gruñó.

La muchacha de cabellos rojos hizo un pequeño puchero y se volvió a acomodar. Mientras tanto Ackerman instalaba la nueva tinta y reanudaba la actividad de marcar la piel blanca de Isabel, quién no pudo disimular un gemido de dolor. Así fue durante otros minutos más cuando captó por medio del rabillo del ojo como la pelirroja cogía su celular.

─ Hey, ¿Qué es lo que haces, niña? ─preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

─ Vamos, Bro... es para tu historia del Instagram ─Isa rió.

─ Ten cuidado con lo que haces ─le refunfuñó. Pero fue totalmente ignorado por Isabel quién abrió la aplicación ─. No lo vayas a romper ─bufó Levi, maldiciendo en voz baja y se dispuso a seguir tatuando.

Unos segundos después y ya Isabel dejaba el celular en su lugar. Miró a Levi con la vista tensa notando lo concentrado que estaba su amigo, de pronto le hizo una pregunta que llevaba un rato bailando entre sus labios.   
─ ¿Entonces tuviste suerte?

Levi sabía a qué se refería, se tardó unos segundos en responder con voz malhumorada luego de gruñir.

─ Farlan es un chismoso, ¿no es así? ─escuchó la carcajada de Isabel– fue una broma y ya.

Isabel hizo un pequeño puchero y frunció el ceño.

– Ah, no lo necesitas. Es un tonto si no ve lo genial que es estar contigo, Bro –bufó ella.

Otro rato más y ya Isabel estaba lista. Le tomó la foto para su portafolio, luego en el pequeño break Isa le hizo salir un momento para que le tomara las fotos para ella subirlas a sus redes sociales.

El resto del día fue normal, los domingos no eran tan activos, al punto en el que logró acabarse Juego de tronos, el primer tomo de "Una canción de hielo y fuego". Cerró su local al final de la jornada y volvió a su departamento.

Al estar en la comodidad de su hogar se ocupó a revisar las redes sociales. Era bastante útil para su negocio, la verdad desde que decidió abrir su cuenta de Instagram para su local tuvo un mejor éxito en este, su crecimiento fue más rápido de lo esperado, por lo tanto se ocupaba de alimentar la cuenta y mantenerla activa ya sea respondiendo comentarios, mensajes, y posteando, por supuesto.

Abrió su historia y notó lo que posteó Isabel, lo había posteado en su cuenta, sé grabó a sí misma mientras que él la tatuaba, colocando la frase "Esto es masoquismo en su máximo esplendor" seguido su nombre de usuario @TheMagnolisa

Seguido a observar aquello revisó su mensajería de la aplicación encontrando que alguien le respondió a la historia donde aparecía Isabel:

Jaegertastic   
.  
. Respondió a tu historia   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No puedo creerlo, ¿Conociste a TheMagnolisa?  
¿Cómo es que no la vi hoy?

¿Jaegertastic? Ah, seguramente es el chico de los pasteles. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Sí, Eren. Ya recordó.

Se metió en el perfil y efectivamente, allí decía Eren Jaeger.

¿Estaba bien revisar su perfil? Levi arrugó el entrecejo y se masajeó la sien con una mano. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Desde cuando se pone de stalker con alguien? No era alguna clase de pervertido.

Gruñó y se dispuso a ver las primeras fotos de Eren.

La más reciente era una donde Eren estaba de pie junto a un enorme muro lleno de grafitis, la siguiente que vio era una de esas fotografías donde mostraban comida, allí estaba enseñando uno de los postres que servían en la dulcería y etiquetó a la cuenta oficial de su local.

«Si les encanta y se les hace agua a la boca. ¿Qué esperas para probarlo dándote tu gusto del día? Ve a @Jagerbuns»

Bajando un par de publicaciones más vio una foto en la que Eren se tomó una selfie, lo suficientemente cerca y con el rostro ligeramente inclinado comí para tener de primer plano los ojos verdes de Jaeger. Eran grandes, expresivos.

Eran hermosos.

¿Estaba mal pensar eso? Vamos, él era un homosexual, abiertamente homosexual pero no por ello iba a intentar meterse con un hetero porque no tiene ningún sentido.

En fin, no es como si estuviera mal admirar su belleza en silencio, debía admitir que de hecho, Eren estaba bueno. En una de las fotos salía con una playera en la que se notaba la forma de sus músculos, así que para qué negarlo, estaba bueno.

Lucía como alguien simpático, que le sacara conversación con facilidad se le hacía extraño, la verdad no había platicado tanto con otras personas que trabajan en el centro comercial, Eren prácticamente era el primero aunque no es que hablaron mucho.

La tetera que había dejado calentando empezó a chillar, por lo tanto fue a la cocina para apagar la estufa.

El tiempo transcurrió y a final se olvidó del celular, se bebió su té con las pastillas que ya se había acostumbrado a tomar, se duchó, cenó y luego de dejar la cocina impecable se dispuso a dormir.

Fue hasta que su alarma sonó cuando revisó su celular y vio que no había contestado aún el mensaje de Eren.

¿Conocía a Isa? Bueno, ella últimamente estaba creciendo en Instagram como influencer, así que tenía un poco de sentido.

Jaegertastic   
.  
. Respondió a tu historia   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No puedo creerlo, ¿Conociste a TheMagnolisa?  
¿Cómo es que no la vi hoy?

Sí, de hecho es una amiga. A veces viene a mi local 

Eren no se veía como un mal tipo.


	10. Cazador

**Capítulo diez: Cazador**

El despertador de su celular aturdía a Eren hasta hacerle despertar, perezosamente le detuvo cuando lo cogió en sus manos, casi cayéndosele de estás. Había estado hasta tarde estudiando. ¿Cuánto durmió? ¿Sólo cuatro horas o tal vez tres?

Se fijó en la hora de su celular "04:10 AM"

Ah, cierto, como estaba cansado decidió colocar alarma más temprano y así reanudar parte de su estudio. Joder, cómo odiaba bioquímica. Bueno, no la materia en sí, porque a veces en que leía ─y no mentía con esto─ se le hacía un poco interesante, el que parecía volverla complicada era el puto coordinador de la cátedra, que era el encargado de programar y redactar evaluaciones como si de verdad tuviera la única misión de aplazar a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes.

El castaño, así de resignado y maldiciendo internamente al coordinador de bioquímica se levantó y encendió la lámpara de su escritorio, disponiéndose así a reanudar la lectura de sus apuntes que había dejado allí desde que se durmió a eso de las 01:30 AM. Faltándole ya un cuarto para finalizar la primera hora de estudio se levantó a prepararse una taza de café, al tenerla humeando en su mano volvió hasta su pieza y siguió repasando el maldito Ciclo de Krebs que estaba acabando con sus neuronas. ¿Para qué mierda necesitaba el ciclo de Krebs? Iba a ocuparse de los dientes de las personas, eso no le serviría de nada.

─ Ya terminaré con esto. Una evaluación y ya mando al carajo ese tema...

Invirtió el tiempo en sus estudios a la vez que se bebía su café. Cuando llegó la hora de prepararse se dio una ducha, desayunó, cogió el almuerzo que su mamá le preparó y se fue a la universidad. Estaba en el transporte público camino a sus clases y decidió revisar su teléfono. Notó en seguida las notificaciones de Instagram, abrió la app y revisó los likes junto con los comentarios que recibió en su última publicación, no es que fuese tan activo, había muchos que posteaban a diario, no obstante, él no era así. Más bien era de post entre semanas.

Notó que entre las notificaciones tenía un follow. Espera, ¿Levi le había empezado a seguir?

«**no-name** comenzó a seguirte»

Tal parece que sí le devolvió el follow, luego se fue hasta su DM y miró que Levi ahora sí le contestó.

**No Name**

Respondiste a su historia

.

.

No puedo creerlo, ¿Conociste a TheMagnolisa?

¿Cómo es que no la vi hoy?

Sí, de hecho es una amiga. A veces viene a mi local

Vaya, entonces iba a tener la oportunidad de conocer a su _crush_. ¿Tendría oportunidad con ella? Era una chica hermosa y se veía simpática y dulce. En varias ocasiones mantuvo conversaciones cortas con ella en comentarios de Instagram o contestando las historias de ésta por DM.

Entonces ya Eren estaba decidido; se haría amigo de Levi y éste le presentaría a su_ crush_ Isabel. Vamos que en alguna salida deberían coincidir con ella también. Le gustaría salir con ella...

Jaeger escribió un nuevo mensaje para Levi.

**No Name**

Respondiste a su historia

.

.

No puedo creerlo, ¿Conociste a TheMagnolisa?

¿Cómo es que no la vi hoy?

Sí, de hecho es una amiga. A veces viene a mi local

Vaya, eso es genial. Yo la sigo desde hace un tiempo, luce simpática

Me gustaría conocerla alguna vez.

Quizá sería un poco difícil hacerse amigo de Levi porque, pues, es un tipo bastante peculiar, aunque se equivocó, no era tan agresivo como lo pensaba, así que tampoco debía de ser mala persona. Pero en fin, haría que su apellido cobre sentido, actuando como un cazador astuto y tomar las oportunidades que tienen a su alcance para lograr dar con Isabel.


	11. Aventón

**Capítulo once: Aventón**

Levi Ackerman tenía una rutina bastante normal para el tipo de personas de su edad que procuraban ser saludables o que iban en proceso de construcción de hábitos que le beneficiarán; se levantaba temprano, salía a trotar observando el alba hasta llegar al gimnasio, luego de su rutina de ejercicios volvía a su hogar para ducharse y tomar el desayuno.

Fue en el momento en el que ya se encontraba sentado en su comedor y con sus tostadas y huevos en su plato cuando volvió a revisar su celular, dando el primer bocado a su desayuno. Contestó varios mensajes de clientes teniendo dudas sobre los precios de las sesiones, qué clase de cuidados debían llevar luego de tatuarse o qué ilustración era más recomendables con respecto a sus personalidades, al terminar notó la otra notificación donde resaltaba la foto de perfil de _jaegertastic_, la cual abrió para mirar el contenido.

¿Así que quería conocer a Isabel?

No consideró que hiciera falta contestar a eso, así que cerró la conversación y se dispuso a terminar de prepararse para empezar su jornada laboral. Debía ir por Isabel también como era parte de su rutina también.

Se preparó un té, lo colocó en un recipiente para poder llevárselo. Le acarició el terso pelaje a Eris, su fiel gatita que se le había acercado a modo de despedirse como era de costumbre, luego cogió sus cosas y bajó al estacionamiento.

Colocándose el casco color ébano encendió la motocicleta Harley-Davidson para ponerla en rumbo a su siguiente destino.

A Levi le gustaba la música también, la vez que intentó integrar un reproductor de música a su motocicleta se había quedado frustrado por el resultado. Se podía escuchar, sin duda, pero no es que se oyera la música, a decir verdad era ruido bajo el contraste del rugido de su motor cuando estaba en movimiento. Maldito y desgraciado vendedor para accesorios de motocicletas, le habían estafado. Los auriculares eran un poco más prácticos, sin embargo sólo utilizaba uno de los auriculares, tampoco podía estar despistado mientras que conducía.

No era un hombre irresponsable, así que no se permitiría tales distracciones mientras que manejaba en la ciudad. No era como muchos de esos bastardos desconsiderados que van a una velocidad extrema en plena avenida concurrida buscando matar a un pobre transeúnte, o buscar suicidarse con la motocicleta. Claro que no, pese a que bien podría ir más rápido, iba dentro del rango permitido. Le gusta la sensación de adrenalina, él solía manejar de prisa —siempre dentro de lo legal— pero aquello no le daba derecho a comprometer la vida de terceros.

Claro, existen los que parecen querer matarse utilizando la moto, y luego están los transeúntes inconscientes que también parecen buscar la muerte lanzándose desde la acera como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el pavimento sin siquiera FIJARSE EN QUE ALGÚN VEHÍCULO VENGA.

Ackerman frenó estrepitosamente, incluso tuvo que curvarse un poco hacia un lado haciendo un efecto de _drifting_, las llantas chillaron por la caliente fricción y Levi por poco y se cae también. Se quedó jadeante por unos segundos mirando que el carro tras de él también fue forzado a parar, de no ser así hubiese sido arrollado él y el transeúnte también.

Entró en cólera y se giró molesto al desgraciado que casi provocó un accidente.

— Hey, pedazo de mierda. ¡¿En qué puta mierda piensas para lanzarte así de la nada?! —preguntó bajándose de su motocicleta.

— ¡¿Qué acaso no me vio?! —contestó a gritos la otra persona que por el susto había caído de rodillas. Levi no podía ver su rostro porque el muchacho se pasó las manos por la cara, limpiando el sudor frío que derramaron sus poros gracias a tremendo susto.

— No te puedes lanzar así en plena avenida, carajo. ¡¿Buscas que te maten?! ¡De ser así al que iban a arrestar era a mí por un niñato que no sabe pasar la calle! —se le acercó al joven, quitándose el casco.

— ¡Lo lamento! ¡Tenía prisa!

Levi estuvo a punto de responder de nuevo, pero al estar cerca y el chico mirarle, ambos se reconocieron al instante.

— ¿Eren?

— A-ah, Levi... eras tú —Eren se colocó de pie— Maldición, esto no empezó para nada bien. Lo siento —_Jaegertastic_ se veía apenado —, en verdad siento esto... no miento, sí voy apresurado...

Levi le miró aún con su rostro lleno de molestia, ¿en serio por prisa haría algo tan estúpido?

— Sonará muy raro, sé que quizá no quiera, pero... —el castaño se mordió el labio, miraba el pavimento evidenciando su vergüenza—. Perdón por las molestias, lo que sucede es que es importante ¿es imposible que por favor me des un aventón?

¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Mocoso de mierda...


	12. Homofobia

**Capítulo doce: Homofobia**

Los homofóbicos son personas curiosas, sin mencionar desde ya lo desagradables que pueden llegar a ser. O bien, hay que ser honestos: son totalmente desagradables. El profundo y eterno afán de intervenir en temas personales o de ocuparse de la vida de otros era sumamente increíble. Porque sí, no bastaba con sólo mantener una posición en desacuerdo con el tema, sino que buena parte de estos seres se tomaban el tiempo y la molestia para entrometerse con aquellas conductas y comentarios demasiado fuera de lugares.

En definitiva, eran seres jodidamente fastidiosos.

Y bueno, para ese tipo de personas lo que más provocaba era joderles, ¿Para qué? Pues para ver si aprenden alguna vez sobre qué es no meterse en los asuntos PERSONALES de otros. Él no andaba pendiente sobre con quién anda cogiendo equis persona.

Así que la situación se había manejado para eso. Eren aún jadeante de toda la conmoción anterior le fue explicando a Levi todo lo que había pasado, por qué tanto ímpetu al cruzar la calle ignorando las probabilidades de morirse arrollado por algún vehículo y terminar allí en el asfalto con sus huesos rotos o desangrándose cuál fruta al ser exprimida.

Se iba tarde al examen de bioquímica de esa semana, y no, no fue por quedarse dormido o por perder el tiempo en otras cosas antes de salir como podría pensar quién sea. Sólo tuvo la maldita suerte de que el bus que estaba tomando para la universidad acababa de tener problemas con el motor quedándose accidentado en medio del camino, eso pasó luego de que estuviese también un tiempo atascado en el tráfico. Y pues no tenía tiempo que perder, en verdad era un examen importante ya que representaba un buen del porcentaje de la nota final para ese corte. Luego de mil y un disculpas hacia Levi e insistirle, logró convencer al mayor de que lo llevara.

— ¿Alguna vez estuviste en motocicleta? —preguntó Levi abriendo la cajuela con la que contaba la motocicleta.

— Sinceramente no, pero no hay problema, se lo juro. Necesito llegar pronto y créame que no le molestaré mientras que me lleve —prometía el castaño aún con los nervios puestos de punta, se distrajo por unos momentos mirando su reloj, ya eran las 7:52 AM, cuando realmente ya debería estar allá, conversando de cosas triviales quizás, o tal vez despejando dudas antes de finalmente entrar.

Tragó grueso, en serio tenía que mantener su rendimiento escolar si no quería dar más gastos a sus padres en la matrícula.

— Procura no cagarte encima cuando estemos en movimiento —Levi se acababa de encargar de sacarle de sus pensamientos.

Cuando le prestó atención al hombre de cabellos oscuros reparó en lo que se traía entre manos. Parecía que Levi era un tipo que tomaba muy en serio las reglas y métodos de seguridad, en verdad no esperaba que tuviese un casco allí guardado entre sus cosas. Aunque eso no era exactamente lo que formó mayor parte de su asombro.

— ¿Rosa? —sí el casco era color rosa.

— ¿Te es un problema?

— ¿Qué? Claro que no. En lo absoluto —replicó tomando el casco.

No tardó en colocárselo, necesitaba en serio llegar como para perder más el tiempo en cosas insignificantes. Se ocupó de subirse tras el mayor, acomodándose bien en la motocicleta para no caerse, además que había ubicó bien su mochila en su espalda, apretando mejor los tirantes queriendo evitar que esta se le cayera. Pese a que era su primera vez, la mayor fuente de su nerviosismo provenía del hecho de llegar tarde, mas no de subirse en el vehículo que casi le había atropellado.

Estaba listo, pero hubo algo inesperado que le desconcertó bastante.

— Es una pena que no los hallan arroyado —pronunció un hombre en murmullos no lo suficientemente suave como para que no se le escuchara. En las palabras y el tono se podía entender el disgusto y la repulsión. A Eren le molestó.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —gruñó el castaño.

— No es tu problema, maricón.

¿Maricón? Aquello fue ofensivo y Jaeger sintió rabia.

No, no se llenó de ira por ser llamado "maricón", sólo que ese tipo de persona le hinchaba las pelotas. Al punto de desatar su lado impulsivo, y pese a que en verdad lo que quería era partirle la cara a ese peatón, se fue por un camino más sencillo.

Aunque era jugar con fuego...

— ¿Que no es mi problema? Váyase al carajo —le enseñó el dedo del medio pegándose más al cuerpo de Levi, luego de la obscena señal se atrevió a pasar ambos brazos alrededor de la cintra de Ackerman, pudiendo sentir un leve estremecimiento de parte de este.

— Eren... ¿Qué crees que ha-?

— Tranquilo, amor —Eren se encargó de interrumpir a Levi, fingiendo un tono meloso con una sonrisa burlona al desgraciado que les deseó estar sobre el asfalto pereciendo por una colisión—. Muy en el fondo este sujeto lo que quiere es algo de esto, así que quizá está imaginando en que haríamos un trío. Sin embargo, se lo perderá. Porque sólo te hago el amor a ti, y te lo haría aquí mismo, pero vamos tarde —si Levi iba a contestar, no pudo hacer tal cosa, pues Eren se ocupó de besar los labios de Ackerman.

Sí, estaba jugando con fuego. Quizá esta vez sí iban a golpearlo, pero sintió que valió la pena porque le maravillaba el poder joder a una basura de la sociedad.


	13. Gimnasio del Olimpio

**Capítulo trece: Gimnasio del Olimpo**

Levi en todo el resto del trayecto no le habló a Eren. No porque estuviese enojado, sólo no sabía qué comentario hacer, a decir verdad se encuentra demasiado incómodo por la situación anterior, en aquel instante no había tenido el momento de procesar lo suficientemente rápido para dar alguna respuesta.

Luego de que Eren lo besó sólo para molestar a un tipo que mostraba sus pensamientos homofóbicos, vio como el castaño le enseñaba el dedo del medio al sujeto antes de acomodarse de nuevo, sujetándose del asiento de la motocicleta y así evitar caerse. Ackerman simplemente quedándose en silencio colocó en marcha su motocicleta para que así Eren pudiera llegar a tiempo a su prueba, le hizo pasar un momento raro eso es cierto, mas no por eso iba a dejarle reprobar, tampoco era tan maldito.

Jaeger se había bajado de la motocicleta para pedirle disculpas por lo anterior, pero sin dar explicación alguna a sus acciones, y antes de poder preguntarle qué carajos con eso, el muchacho ya se había marchado con muchísima prisa al edificio.

Ese maldito, se iba así dejándole un lío en la mente. Pudo notar en esos minúsculos segundos la suavidad y calidez de los labios de Eren, y para qué negarlo, debía de admitir que era muy atractivo. Esa piel bronceada le iba muy bien a sus músculos, que por más que no estaba tan definido como él mismo, tenía lo suyo, un poco más de entranamiento y una buena alimentación y ya parecería un dios griego sin duda alguna. Aunque tenía una espalda amplia que parecía ser musculosa también, se marcaba un poco incluso a través de ese uniforme. 

Tras ver a Eren desaparecer al pasar la puerta notó que estuvo observándolo todo el rato. ¿Es en serio? Bufó colocando en marcha la motocicleta, no podía andar perdiendo el tiempo allí como idiota pensando en un muchacho al que conoció hace poco. 

Lo que más pensaba Levi en ese momento era... ¿No que no tenía ningún interés en él? Porque bien, que podría haber usado esa situación como excusa, cada quien tenía sus estrategias de conquista, el mismo Farlan le ha contado sus maneras locas que coquetear y cortejar a alguien, aunque esta vez era una manera demasiado directa. 

Eligió dejar de pensar en el tema, tenía cosas que hacer.

Debía primero dirigirse a retirar el último pedido de sus tintas, pues algunos clientes se emocionaban por aquellas tinturas neón que brillaban en la discoteca a la luz negra. Lo pidieron ellos y él pues decidió traerlas para complacer a la clientela, cualquier persona con negocio sabe que debe escuchar a sus clientes. Las tintas igualmente no harían que pierda el estilo de tatuar. Aprovechó que estaba cerca de una tienda de mascotas para comprarle unas croquetas a Eris, ya las suyas se le estaban acabando, además que vio un bonito juguete que también decidió llevar para ella. 

Ahora sí decidió irse al mall para abrir su local. No le fue para nada fácil emprenderlo, pero sí que se sentía orgulloso de haberlo logrado. Le costó años de trabajo, puesto a que tiempo atrás unos grandes problemas personales le hicieron perder su preciada beca universitaria, la cual le costo muchísimas noches sin dormir. Cuando eso lo sucedió estuvo mucho tiempo arrepentido, pensó que había perdido todo, se considero el ser mas patético en el mundo, pero Farlan e Isabel estuvieron allí para él. 

Ellos dos fueron su soporte y apoyo moral, incluso monetario por un tiempo. Luego de aprender muy bien siendo el aprendiz de un gran tatuador, fue tomando experiencia e iba ahorrando para su propio salón de tatuajes. El esfuerzo dio frutos, y aunque sea todavía una empresa pequeña. 

Su jornada comenzó bien, recibió a un cliente que ya tenia varios tatuajes hechos con anterioridad, pero que por primera vez se haría uno con el, quien quedo satisfecho con el resultado y prometió que lo iba a recomendar por redes sociales. El segundo vino con ganas de un trabajo mucho mas complejo, pues quería llenar casi por completo su musculo deltoides con un diseño; dedico un par de horas, aunque lógicamente debían apartar cita para otra sesión, pues el cliente lo quería full color. 

Después del almuerzo estuvo un rato en el mostrador gestionando sus redes sociales, de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada, casi sin darse cuenta buscaba en su margen visual al castaño a través de las vitrinas de la dulceria, sin éxito alguno. 

¿Que importaba? 

El resto de la semana Eren no estuvo en el local del frente. ¿Habra estado avergonzado? ¿Pero si el mismo fue quien le dio ese beso de la nada, aunque bien al ser un hombre joven, puede que se haya arrepentido de dicha acción, llenándose de bochorno y por eso evitaba cruzarselo. Incluso tal vez se había estado ocupando en la universidad, no era fácil ponerse a estudiar y trabajar a la vez.

El sábado se hizo presente, apago la alarma y tras haberse aseado se coloco su ropa deportiva, los sábados también iba al gimnasio, era bueno para dejar salir el estrés. 

—Nos vemos mas tarde, te levantaste temprano hoy —le dijo a Eris después de rellenar su bol de croquetas. 

Tomo sus píldoras antes de salir, estaba un poco ansioso desde lo del beso. Una maldita estupidez de su parte estar así. 

Llego trotando al gimnasio, con los auriculares todavía puestos se dispuso a ubicarse en las maquinas que siempre solía utilizar, hizo su rutina con calma, concentrándose en llegar a las metas que se había trazado. Tras pasar una hora vio desde el rabillo del ojo como un hombre se acercaba, luego de dejar las pesas donde estaban y reincorporarse se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, se quito los auriculares para poder escucharle saludar. 

—Oh, hola, Levi. Recién me había inscrito ayer, no sabia que asistías a este gimnasio —dijo el joven mirándole de nuevo con esa sonrisa. 

Bueno, la verdad es que Levi tampoco esperaba encontrar a Eren allí. El joven llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, mostrando el cuerpo fibroso, estaba más que seguro de que si Eren tomaba un tiempo en el gimnasio, podría pasar por cualquier dios del mismísimo Olimpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Volví con esta historia también :') Se que a muchos les gusta (a mi también porque aunque esto sea humor va a tener su parte bien dramática). 
> 
> Oh yes, ahora el próximo en actualizar sera Vermilion, el capitulo final. Si les gusta la angustia vayan a leerlo ;w; 
> 
> Después tocara Dunkelheit uwu

**Author's Note:**

> En fin, esto será una serie de Drabbles, no niego que pueda salir uno que otro capítulo que supere la regla de las 500 palabras, pero vamos, la idea es la misma, corto y ligero (?). Me pondré a experimentar con el humor, no sé mucho de eso, pero espero mejorar.
> 
> Gracias por leer ;v;


End file.
